The Best of Our Love
by monkan
Summary: A mating bond is the greatest gift for youkai's and InuYasha plays with it to get his mate's attention when he's in heat. Inucest. Sesshoumaru x InuYasha. Complete.


Authors Note: Another old story, written long ago, posted elsewhere. Still mine. One-shot. Enjoy.

Summary: A mating bond is the greatest gift for youkai's and InuYasha plays with it to get his mate's attention when he's in heat.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other character in the anime or manga. This is purely fan service.

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/InuYasha.

WARNING: Incest, yaoi.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

The Best of Our Love  
By Monkan

The silence in the room was broken by the hushed talking by the youkai's surrounding the table. Each one of them was a powerful Lord and at the top of the table where the ruler of the land, the most powerful of them all, Sesshoumaru.

While the other Demon Lords talked about the current state of their lands and how humans were slowly taking over and other strong demons outside of Japan tried to destroy them, Sesshoumaru listened only. His face didn't betray anything from all the facts that were laid forth. From the hunting of demons to the threat of powerful demons killing everyone in their path. His body held every notch of grace his title required, even the other Demon Lords felt intimidated while in his presence and strength.

"The humans are killing of more of out kind as we speak. We have to take care of it before they can do to much damage." One of the Lords said.

"There's only a matter of time before they kill our children when they find them. Not only are they gaining powers but they are attacking smarter too. If we aren't careful then there won't be anyone left of us." Another said seriously.

Sesshoumaru followed them with his eyes. His hand clenching lightly under the table unnoticed by the others. The meeting had been going on for hours now and almost since the meeting began there had been something that distracted him. He tried not to let it bother him since this meeting was very important but his resistance were failing.

"One week ago an youkai of unknown origin almost got through our borders. He was killed right away but it leaves us in a bad situation. Next time they may come hundreds or even thousands and that will be a real threat if we aren't prepared. Casualties are unavoidable from now on."

"We must prepare for war or we will be killed."

A voice was whispering in his ear and it said sweet things that made his youkai stir. The other lords felt the change in the Lord of the West but misunderstood it as anger.

Sesshoumaru unfolded his hand and in looked at each of them. "Then we will prepare for war." his voice rang out for the first time since they sat down. "To preserve our future and protect our families we will make sure everyone that stands in our way knows what it means to spill our blood. If it means I have to drench my hands in their blood, human or demon then I will do it again and again to protect everything I have. This is where I stand."

He stood up without warning. "The rest is for you to decide. Now, there is something I have to take care of but when I come back I want to hear your answers."

Without a sound Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving the other Lords do discuss whatever they felt needed to be said. He knew where he stood in everything so why should he have to suffer for hours until they got courage to go to war and risk their lives for their kin?

Besides, there were some more pressing matters to take care of now. He walked through his home and all the while he felt how his senses got assaulted. Like a butterfly drawn to a flower he followed the sweet sensation that lead back to his private rooms. Not only were he hearing that sweet voice whispering in his ear but also how ghostly hands travelled all over his body. His youkai purred in excitement as he walked by the many shadows but as he passed one particular he reached out in top speed, grabbed the one hiding there, spun around back into the shadows and held the other against his body.

He took in the smell of his mate as their shared bond was intensified by their contact. He couldn't help but let out a low moan as the other grind against him. With one arm he held the other around the waist while the other slowly run up the chest and turned the head of his mate so that he could kiss him. Their tongue's played, duelled, teased and seduced each others. Driving each other mad with desire already between them.

When they finally pulled apart they both were breathing hard. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the other leaned back against him and began to nib on his neck and chin.

"I'm sorry it took so long, my InuYasha." he said softly.

"Mmm." InuYasha purred as he continued to lick and nibble. "I miss you."

"Is that why you played with me over our bond?" Sesshoumaru accused playfully. "To make me come back sooner."

"But..." InuYasha pleaded. "I'm really hot and if it's not you then I won't be able to stand it. It's almost painful. No matter how many times I do it it's not enough."

Sesshoumaru could smell the heat coming from InuYasha. He had sensed it before he left but hadn't done anything then because he had wanted to make his mate beg for him later. He had never guessed that he would be the one being played.

During the meeting InuYasha had used their mating bond to tease him in every way he could think about. He had whispered such pleading and heating things he knew made Sesshoumaru want him. He had pleased himself with the link wide open. Letting him feel every sensation InuYasha felt. Down to the self pleasuring to the need for penetration which he took care of on his own. He had used the wide mirror in their shared room to send images of himself to Sesshoumaru while he was in the heat of pleasure. He had rolled around their bed, begging to him to come and take him. Begged him to take him hard, to enter him. As he moved his own fingers inside his hole he whispered his name over and over again among the many moans and groans he couldn't hold back.

It had been pure torture.

He almost crushed his smaller love against him as he ravished the others mouth one more time, this time rubbing against each other almost frantic. His leg between InuYasha's, against his private parts that were already hard.

Sweeping InuYasha from the floor he took them inside their room that was close by, not wanting anyone to see InuYasha as he made love to him. He knew he was badly possessive and jealous but he couldn't help it. He loved InuYasha so much.

But instead of throwing them on the bed he crashed against the wall as soon as they were inside. The mirror in the room were on the other side, giving a full view of what it saw.

InuYasha was pressed between the wall and Sesshoumaru's body as his senses overloaded. He wanted this. So bad he thought he would go mad. He knew it was because of his heat but he also wanted this.

Sesshoumaru pushed aside the already half open yukata InuYasha were wearing. He began to roughly kiss down InuYasha's neck, shoulder and down his chest until he came to a nipple. Without waiting he lapped at it a few times. His fangs nibbled lightly so not to hurt the other. InuYasha arched his back as his mind was filled with lust and such hot pleasure. His other nipple were suddenly pinched and he let out a cry at the unexpected assault.

He felt his mate suck on one nipple before going to the other. It felt like his blood were on fire, everything were so hot he felt like he would die. For some reason he opened his golden eyes a little, which he at some point had closed, and the first thing he caught sight of were himself.

His eyes widen as he stared into the mirror, seeing everything he felt and more. The view triggered something inside him and he let out a deep throated groan as he came right there and then. His whole body quivered as he leaned over Sesshoumaru, gasping without catching his breath. He felt how dirty his lower regions were and how some of his semen even started to ran down his thighs. His cheeks were flushed both from embarrassment and his climax.

InuYasha dizzily felt a hand run up his thigh and to the sticky mess inside his yukata.

"Nothing under, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked with a pleased smirk.

The younger man tried to form together what he had been told, "...but... they would... only get in... the way." he gasped out.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked upward. He licked his lips before standing up in one graceful movement. He placed his hands gently on InuYasha's neck and with his thumbs tilted his loves face up so he could kiss those soft seducing lips. He slowly began to back away with InuYasha trailing after him, but instead of going to their bed he guided them toward the mirror. There he leaned back against it and let InuYasha lean against his chest as the kiss continued for several minutes.

The Daiyoukai felt how his mate's hands floated down his chest and down over his hips. InuYasha knew that this was a dead sure way of getting what he wanted. At the same time Sesshoumaru's hands were teasing the others ass. Gently caressing and groping it as the material did little to hide his body.

The kiss ended and the youkai's eyes were clouded with want. Sesshoumaru leaned down to whisper. "I love you."

InuYasha threw his head back and moaned. At the same time Sesshoumaru took them down to the floor. He made sure that InuYasha was straddling his lap as he began to stroke the hanyou's manhood. With just a few flicks of his wrist he had InuYasha whimpering over him.

He regretted that they didn't have much time left or he would had played longer with his mate. But for now he could fulfil his mate's cravings for him until later.

He shifted slightly as he undid his trousers, creating friction between them. InuYasha could feel his mate's hard flesh against his and his senses were set aflame because of that.

With the help of his mate InuYasha's hips were lifted and he felt the hardness under him. The sticky remains of his seed coated his lower parts as Sesshoumaru guided himself to the opening he craved to enter. InuYasha let out a new whimper as he felt his heat make him long to be filled. He could feel the head of his mate against him and he knew that at any moment it would enter him and stretch him.

He was not disappointed as he lowered himself and felt Sesshoumaru thrust upward. They both held onto each other as Sesshoumaru embedded himself entirely inside his lover. He suddenly crushed InuYasha's upper body to his and sank his fangs into InuYasha's shoulder. He began a fast pace as his fangs pierced the skin only to let go, soaked in blood. His tongue lapped at the trails of red life giving blood. His body leaned against the mirror and slide lower until InuYasha had to brace himself against it with his hands.

"Open your eyes." Sesshoumaru commanded.

InuYasha could only obey and he stared into his own face. His fingertips ended where his reflection started. His face was flushed, his mouth open in gasps and groans, his hair fell around his face in a mess, his body covered with sweat and he saw perfectly clear himself ride on his husband in a frenzy pace. He saw the hands about to grip his waist but still jumped as he felt the touch. The fingers gripped him and pulled him down even harder.

InuYasha had to close his eyes as he saw a rain of stars behind his eyelids.

"Don't close your eyes." Demanded Sesshoumaru, his thrusts turning rougher as he pounded into his mate.

InuYasha could only obey and opened his eyes again only to watch himself being taken. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru let out a gasp, buried himself to the hilt and released his seed. Even if he tried to hold still he still jerked and it was just what InuYasha needed to lose control.

His release was so intense that he blacked out.

When he came to he found himself in bed and alone. Sesshoumaru was nowhere around. He looked outside the window and saw the sun setting. He had been asleep half the day but it had been worth it. Because he felt his heat warm his senses and make his body tingle once more. He wanted to feel Sesshoumaru's touch again but in the back of his mind he knew the meeting may still be going on. He didn't want to ruin anything for his husband.

Still...

Maybe he should play with the bond again. Tease his mate to get his attention? It had worked the first time and it would definitely again.

InuYasha was about to open the link when the door was pushed open and his so called "elusive" mate stepped inside.

InuYasha couldn't help but smile as he lay in bed, feeling his heat starting all over again.

Much to his delight his mate had a warm, playful smirk on his lips as he walked over to his lover. As he bend down and they kissed each other the smirk never faded.

"You do know I have a right for "sweet" revenge for the long hours of torture you put me through today?" he said with a glint in his amber eyes.

"Oh?" InuYasha tried to play innocent, lying there as if he hadn't done anything.

"You DO know our bond works both ways, love?"

The End.


End file.
